Seth's Imprint
by IloveBuddism
Summary: Seths imprint! something unexpected happens! And no she dosent turn into a mythical creature in any way. im terrible at summarys sorry but its better than the summary SWEAR! Plz read & review! Rated M


**Info you need to know**

**Hailey is 16 almost 17. She is Caucasian (white) has brown hair and is 5 "6". She has 2 sisters a younger (Emily) and older (lily). Seth will be in this chapter and I need to know if you like both POV's and if you would like anything to happen in the story! So that means REVIEW! PLEASE! Thanks!**

_**Hailey POV**_

My family and I just moved to la push! I was so excited. I could make new friends, and have a new start. I had lived in in Idaho/ Utah. It was right on the border so no one was sure. I hated living there. The school was terrible and old. All the people at my school started hating me because of the popular people and it kind of ruined my life. But now I had a new start!

We drove up to our new house in la push. The reservation let us live there because my dad was going to work on the reservation. The house was built just for us and it was a tan color with that new rock style. It looked so out of place next to the houses on the reservation. All I knew about the reservation was that the Quileute people lived here. I guess there wasn't much else to learn.

My parents were busy unpacking I was supposed to be but didn't feel like it. I snuck out and decided to go and get something to eat. It was a small town so I didn't need my car or anything. I walked up to a little diner and walked inside. The waitress led me to a really small booth. I probably looked really stupid all by myself, but I liked eating alone sometimes. I picked up the menu and decided to order a French dip with a Pepsi. I wasn't really that hungry I just didn't know what else to do. I sat there for a minute until she brought my food out. I ate about half of it and left.

I didn't want to go home so I ended up just walking around. I saw a tiny antique shop and went inside. It was called Sue's antiques. It was painted a light pink with a white door and white shutters. I walked in and started to look around. I saw the sigh in the window _**Help Wanted **_I needed a job so I asked the worker there for an application. She handed me the application and I walked out. I started walking back to my house, but got lost quit a few times.

I finally got to my house, and snuck back inside. I went to my room and noticed my mom had unpacked most of my stuff. She left a couple boxes unpacked so I went straight for those. It was mainly clothes so just put everything in my dresser and closet. When I was done I sat on my bed and started filling in my information on the application. When I was done I put it on my night stand and went to sleep.

I woke up to someone knocking on our front door. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was almost 11. I got out of bed and peeked out of my bedroom to see if anyone was getting the door. My little sister was. It was the some neighbors dropping off cookies I guess. I got dressed in my Bermuda shorts with my baggy hoodie that had my name written at the top in the back like a jersey. I walked down stairs and noticed the brownies on the counter. I assumed they were from the neighbors. I picked one up and ate it. I decided to go out and drop off my application so I grabbed it from my night stand and headed over to the antique shop.

I went inside and the worker from last time was there and it looked like her mother was the other person. Except the worker from last time had a little darker skin and she was a lot taller. I went up to the worker from last time and asked her where or who I should give this to and she happily took it from me, and gave it to the person that looked like her mother. The older lady introduced herself as Sue and I was right the taller girl was her daughter Leah. I told them I was Hailey and shook both of their hands. Sue said she would look over the application and would call me to tell me if I got the job or not.

About 6:00 that night a got a call from sue saying I got the job and asked if I could come into tomorrow to take a shift with her son Seth. I said yes and then went down for dinner. I ate my dinner in my room because my parents were arguing. When I was eating in my room I went up to my window and sat in my chair and started reading. I got bored of reading so I looked out my window and noticed I had no view. It was just out next door neighbor's house and I window to their upstairs. I was looking at the window when the light turned on. I guy that looked about 17 or 18 walked in and went to his laptop on his desk. I stopped looking so it wouldn't be creepy and went back to reading my book.

I woke up really early to get ready. I put on a gray polka-dot cardigan with a light pink tank top under it with lace at the top and some capris with my converse and my heart necklace my mom gave me. It was almost 8:00 and I had to be there at 8:15 so I grabbed my goonies messenger bag and cell phone and got into my bright orange mustang. When I got there sue and the guy next door that I saw through the window was there. Sue looked at me and greeted me but didn't introduce me to her son. She showed me how to work the cash register and told me I would be the cashier for today.

She left and as she walked out she said Seth will be here if you have any questions and pointed at her son. He then looked over at me and our eyes met. I just kept staring at me and I couldn't stop staring at him. I got really embarrassed and used all my might to look away. About 5 minutes later I saw Seth caring a bunch of stuff in from the back and setting it up. I went over to him to ask if he needed help and he said he was done anyway so it was ok.

_**Seth POV**_

My mom was making me work in the antique shop today. I hated working there but I knew my mom needed the help. I went to the shop early so I could maybe get done early. When I go there my mom was already there. She was telling me what boxes to bring in from the back and how she hired the next door neighbor's daughter and she was coming in today. She had just finished telling me that when a girl walked in I assumed it was her so I just kept listening to my mom. She finished I went to go get boxes and unpack them for new inventory. My mom left and said something about me to the new girl and left.

I looked up from what I was doing and looked at her. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had blond hair with some blond highlights. She stood about 5"6"which was really tiny compared to my 6" 7" frames and she had the most beautiful eyes. They were a light blue almost so blue they were grey. Then it struck me. I imprinted. I didn't think it would happen but I did.

I was caught up in thought when she came over and asked if she could help but I was already done so she didn't need to. When I said that she smiled said ok and walked back behind the cash register. I followed her and since there was nothing to do I just started talking to her. We started out with small talk like what's up what's your name and that kind of stuff when I asked her where she was from she said borderline of Idaho and Utah. I asked her why she moved and she just said reasons. I could tell she was uncomfortable so I dropped it and asked her she wanted to go watch TV in the back room. She said yes and followed me.

We were in the back room when we heard some people come in. we both headed for the front of the store. It ended up being an old couple from forks looking for some antiques for their house. Hailey walked up to the cash register and I followed her. I stood behind her and leaned against the wall. Hailey turned around and smiled and then looked back at the elderly couple. The lady decided to get an antique doll and the husband got an old record player. When they left it was almost 11 and I was hungry. It was our lunch break so we got it off Leah was coming in to watch the store while we were gone. She walked in as we were walking out. As we were walking out Leah told us we could have the rest of the day off and she would take our shifts while we were gone because she I whispered to her I imprinted on Hailey. She smiled at me for once in my life when we walked out.

_**Hailey POV**_

Seth asked if I would go to lunch with him and I happily said yes. We were walking out when Leah came and said she would take the rest of our shifts for the day. I said she didn't have to but she wouldn't take no as an answer. Seth had a really nice car. It was a dodge viper. It was red with white stripes coming from the hood all the way to the back. It was like our cars were opposites mine was orange with 2 black stripes coming down it and his was a red with white stripes coming down it. I got into the passenger's side and he got in the drivers. He asked me where I wanted to go with a smile and I told him where ever. He told me we were going to Port Angeles.

We pulled in front of a nice place that looked Italian. We walked inside and he of course held the door for me. The waitress sat us at a booth. It was in the corner away from everyone. The waitress when she came back had unbuttoned her shirt a couple buttons to show her boobs and kept shaking her hips a little more as she walked away. It made me jealous for some reason but then I mentally yelled at myself and tried to forget about it.

We finished eating and got into his car. It was about 1 now and we both had nothing to do so we decided to go to a movie. We went to buy our movie but we didn't know which one to go to. We decided to go to the Justin Bieber movie and the whole time we were screaming I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER MORE THAN YOU DO to little kids. I'm sure the parents thought we were crazy but it was funny. We barely knew what happened with us screaming but we had a great time.

We were bored out of our minds. We had just been sitting in his car for hours it felt like at least. It had only been a half hour. Then Seth got a crazy look on his face and then headed towards the beach.

I had only seen the beach once on my drive to work. It was called first beach and had a bunch of cliffs. It was a small but fun beach. Not a lot of people knew about it. We had pulled up and then Seth took my hand and started guiding me to wear we were going. We through a forest and when we came out of the forest we were on a cliff. Seth went and sat on the very edge looking out over everywhere. He kept telling me to come and sit by him but I couldn't. It was too high. I was already scared where I was at least 10 feet away from the edge. That's when Seth came and took my hand and said I won't let anything happen to you and we slowly made our way to the edge. I closed my eyes and sat down. When I opened them all I saw was the sun setting over the ocean.

I looked over at Seth and smiled and he sat next to me. We watched the sun go down and when it was half way down Seth started holding my hand. I turned back and held his hand back. The sun was about to disappear when I looked at Seth and he looked at me and then he kissed me. I was stunned at first but then I started kissing him back. Everything was going so fast but it was ok for some reason. I didn't scare me I actually liked it. We both pulled away for breath and I smiled and leaned against his shoulder. We sat like that for a while.

We had been sitting in silent when I looked at my phone and noticed it was almost 7:00 and I hadn't called my parents at all! I shot up and told Seth we had to go I was freaking out. Seth was worried but we ran to the car and he drove me to the antique shop to get my car. I jumped out of the car and got into mine and stepped on the gas. I drove at least 60 miles per hour on roads I suppose to go 30 but I needed to get home. I remembered last time I was home late they grounded me for a month. And now that I had missed my grandparent's arrival to see us I was so going to be grounded for months! I pulled up to my house with Seth right behind me but he went to his house and I ran inside. They had already left. They were probably already eating dinner somewhere fancy but oh well.

I walked into my house and went up to my bedroom. Right as I was about to lie down I heard a knock on the door. I went down stairs and opened the door. It was Seth standing there. He asked if I was alright and I said yeah and he asked what happened and if I needed anything and I said no and I don't really want to talk about it. I told him I was ok and he could go home. He did as I said and I went back up to my room. I noticed Seth wasn't in is room. I guessed he went to a friend's house.

My parents came home and my mom grounded me for a month. I was surprised she didn't ground me longer. I sat in my room and decided to read a book. I grabbed my book and decided to sit in my window seat. I leaned my head against the window and let my mind go blank but it wouldn't I just kept thinking about Seth. I couldn't get him off my mind. I liked it in a way but it felt like everything was going so fast. I could I be falling for a guy I've known for a day?

It was about 2 in the morning when I saw Seth's bedroom light flash on. I had switched to getting on laptop so I just focused on that. I started checking my Facebook account when I heard someone knocking on a window I turned and saw Seth knocking on his own window to get my attention. I smiled at him and gave him a questioning look. He then mad an upward motion with his hands to open my window so I did. For some reason my window didn't have a screen so I could fall out but I wasn't close enough to. Seth then opened his window and told me to come over. But I was confused the only way to get over to his window was to step onto the tree between our houses. I asked him how I was going to do it and he told me where to put my foot and hold on and I did as I said. It was actually much easier than it looked. I stepped onto his window sill and slid in through his window.

After I got into his room and everything I told him why I freaked out earlier and how I was grounded. He gave me a hug and told me he was sorry but I told him it wasn't his fault. We got bored so I climbed back into my room and grabbed a board game. I tossed the board game to him but then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs so I jumped onto my bed and acted like I was asleep. Seth turned off his light so you couldn't see him. My mom came in and saw that I was asleep. She noticed the window was open so she went and closed it. She was mumbling so I kept trying not to laugh. She left my room and closed the door. I snuck back into Seth's room and we started playing board games and laughing and just having a great time.

The next day when we both went to work we kept almost falling asleep. We went out to lunch together again and then finished our shifts and then I would have to go home because I was grounded but after my parents fell asleep I sneak into Seth's room and we would hangout. Every once in a while we would sneak out and go to the beach.

Review!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the characters in it I only own my characters!


End file.
